


Long Distance Love

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, NHL!Chowder, Polyamory, Polycules, Skyping, baby only there briefly, die hard is a christmas movie, family holidays, snarking out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Chris, Derek, and Will can't be together for Christmas this year, even though even years are supposed to be Frog Christmas, with Charmer Christmas on odd years. But they can still skype and have plans to get together soon.





	Long Distance Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22:  
> 1\. Nursey/Dex/Chowder + Chowder/Farmer  
> 2\. Future fic  
> 3\. “You know it’s ok.”

“You’re gonna miss the call if you don’t get in here.” Will’s warning was equal parts exasperated and fond. He set the laptop on the coffee table and messed around a bit with the angle to make sure they’d be framed correctly. The skype call chime went off and he pressed to accept, smiling when he saw the faces of Chris and his family fill the screen.

“Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!” Chris and Cait chorused together while Cait waived the baby’s tiny fist.

Will was about to respond when a nearly two-hundred pound former d-man landed next to him and bounced into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

“Happy Christmas!”

Will pushed Derek off of him, scowling. But they were on video with Chris, so he left it at the glare and shove and turned back to the screen with a smile. “Happy Hogwatch.”

Cait smiled and waved the baby’s tiny hand again. “Ok, we’re gonna go let you boys have some time alone. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“Bye, Cait! Bye, Sharkie!” Derek was pressed into Will’s side now as they chorused their goodbyes, so Will wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Not his name!” Cait’s voice came from off screen and was followed by the sound of a door closing. 

Once they were as alone as they could be in two separate houses, Chris leaned forward. “I’m so sorry that we aren’t spending Christmas together this year. I know that even years are supposed to be Frog years, but-”

“You know it’s ok.” Will broke in before Chris could get too upset. “We understand. You and Cait have a baby now and the kid should get to have holidays with his parents.”

“Yeah, besides, Uncles Derek and Will are gonna be there next week to spoil him rotten and give you and Cait a couple of days to yourselves.”

“Which you’ll probably sleep straight through based on my brother and his wife after their baby,” Will interjected.

“And then we are going to have you all to ourselves for Epiphany.” Derek grinned. 

“None of us celebrate Epiphany, just say after his game against the Rangers.” Will rolled his eyes and squeezed Derek’s waist. He might not be able to hold both of his men, but it felt good to hold the one he was with. “When we get to be with you is less important that knowing we are going to get to spend time with you.”

“Thanks guys. I know it’s been harder since I moved back to Cali.” Chris was smiling again, which filled Will’s chest with warmth.

“We don’t begrudge you playing for your favorite team. Just when your contract ends, sign with the Rangers.” 

Will turned to glare at Derek again. “Or the Bruins. The Bruins would be better.”

“The Rangers are closer. Or I guess the Islanders would work.”

“You really want our boyfriend to play for the Islanders?!”

“No fighting!” Chris’s voice was hard and both Derek and Will turned to look at him.

“We weren’t.”

“Yeah, we were just… giving you incentive to visit.” Derek grinned and Will poked him in the side. 

A doorbell sounded from Chris’s end of the connection and he looked off screen. “I think my parents are here, so I better go. I love you. Be nice. I’ll see you in a week.”

Derek and Will chorus their love and goodbyes and then let the connection drop. 

“So, now what?” Derek leaned impossibly closer to Will. 

Will glanced over at the clock. “The turkey still has another couple of hours, so I think it’s time for our Christmas movie tradition.”

“You got it queued up?”

“Of course.” Will rolled his eyes again.

“Good, because I brought the cocoa out earlier.” Derek pushed Will down on the couch and laid on his stomach. “Time for Die Hard, cocoa, and cuddles.”


End file.
